The Girl who became a Woman
by MrsBabadook
Summary: This one shot is the sequel to 'The Look in His Eyes'. It's Kaoru's wedding night, how will our young and blushing bride experience this night? Warning: This story contains Lemon.
**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything.

 **Note:** So I really have to start this one shot by warning you guys that this is indeed a lemon, that's also why it's rated M. So if you are easily offended by sexual scenes or things similar to that, I'll advice you to not read this fanfic.

Now I don't usually write a lot of lemons, of course I do have some ''lemony'' aka citrus moments in my longer fanfictions, such as my DBZ fanfics, but not in the way how I am going to do this. I consider things like these to be very personal and I find it a bit difficult to write about it, but after my last Kenshin fanfic 'The Look in His Eyes', I actually decided that this would be probably the perfect opportunity to write a one shot about the wedding night. So basically you can see this story as a follow up for 'The Look in His Eyes', if you haven't read that one yet, it would be wonderful if you would, but you won't need it to understand this story.

Since I do study history at University, I've decided to add some wedding night rituals from past times. Now I really don't know anything about wedding night rituals in Japan during the Meiji era and since Japan has always been a bit isolationistic and its history is still quite the mystery, you'll you just have to bear with me. So, if any of these ''rituals'' aren't correct…please remember that in the end it's just a story and nothing more.

For those who don't know me yet: English is not my native language, so I apologize on beforehand for any grammar/spelling errors.

I hope you guys enjoy!

 **The Girl who became a Woman**

' _I think he seriously believes that deflowering an angel could mean an eternity in fiery hell'_ – **Cynthia Hand (author)**

Every girl of a certain age probably longs for it, but at the same time every girl probably dreads it.

We all remember the day that our mothers called for us. Bare feet we walked through the open shoji, a small smile gracing the older woman's face while holding out her hand in an inviting manner.

'Sit down my child, would you like some tea?'

Her soft voice friendly as ever and as we sat ourselves down on the rough tatami mats, we couldn't help but notice the small glint of discomfort in her eyes. But still, her lips were curved in that trusty motherly smile as she carefully and gracefully poured the steaming hot tea in a wooden cup before slowly presenting it to us. Her brow furrowed thoughtfully while doing so, as if she was thinking on how to tell us in the best way as possible.

'Now my child, it is time that we have a _very_ serious talk with each other. Please listen very carefully for this is so important.'

Her elegant and feminine hand, calloused slightly over the years due to all the necessary household chores, covered our still young, soft and inexperienced teenage ones. She gave a small reassuring squeeze and breathed in deeply through parted lips as she fixed her intense and worried gaze on us. Only a mother can look at her daughter in such a way.

'You have become of an age that you will be married very soon now my child and although a mother dreads this day, for her daughter is taken away from her, she is also very happy, for she raised her daughter into a fine young woman who is able to carry out the responsibility of having her own family. But before that day comes, I must explain to you about the roles between men and women, you must know what to expect so that you may be prepared. I must explain everything, just like my mother did to me as her mother did to her and one day you will be the one who is presenting your daughter with a cup of tea on a friendly summer day.´

And as she kept on holding our hand, lovingly caressing its soft skin with her thumb, she explained to us. She explained everything.

Half empty sake bottles are scattered over low wooden tables and soft joyful murmurs of intoxicated men and women flutter through the room.

With a satisfied smile tugging the corners of her once red painted lips, she sits against the cool wall. Her bright ocean blue eyes observing the people who are still there, the people who celebrated and are still celebrating this wonderful day with her and her husband.

 _Husband_ …it´s still so strange to think about the red headed warrior as her husband. She may never get used to calling him that way, every time she thinks about it, a strange warm feeling grows inside of her, teasing her, making her feel as light as feather without any worry in her mind.

She sighs and leans back, closing her eyes for a moment or two when thinking back about how beautiful this day has actually been. The look of pure love and admiration in his eyes when she came walking in for the first time, his powerful determination and devotion coming through his voice during the ceremony, his soft and caring touches during the reception.

A satisfied smile sneaks around her full lips as she realizes how _content_ she finally feels. The day has come that she can actually be truly happy, no more fears, just her and her husband, their wonderful friends and maybe one day even a child as proof of their love, devotion and dedication to each other.

Cool, long and elegant fingers encircle her small and fragile wrist and she feels a soft breath against the smooth skin of her left cheek.

´It's time Kaoru- _chan_...'

A small shiver runs up her spine as she hears the soft and almost soundless whisper in her ear. A pair of auburn colored eyes gives her a knowing look as the elegant hand softly tugs her wrist, motioning for her to get up. Megumi watches the young and frail girl in front of her, a very small but caring smile covering her lips as she touches Kaoru's soft and flawless skin with the long fingers of her other hand. Her fingers softly caressing the smooth skin of the young bride. Her lips slightly pursed before softly speaking.

'Let me be the sister you never had…let me be the mother who never explained…come with me dear Kaoru-chan…come with me…we can't let him wait…'

Kaoru stares straight into Megumi dark eyes that are filled with thousands of hidden secrets and promises, she smells the faint scent of sake on her breath and strangely enough she doesn't find it to be horrible. She actually is somewhat intrigued, intrigued by the sudden change of demeanor in the normally cold and stoic young doctor.

Megumi keeps staring at her and Kaoru blinks, suddenly noticing that she's not sitting down anymore but that the dark haired Megumi with the mysterious eyes has pulled her on her feet.

'Come Kaoru-chan, the other girls are waiting, we must go…we must go now…he mustn't get impatient…'

It's like the beautiful doctor put a spell on the young bride, because all Kaoru can do is give a small nod as she allows for Megumi to lead her out of the room they're currently in, leading her away from the sake filled festivities. The room that is crowded with her guests all suddenly seem to look at her in complete silence with knowing and encouraging looks reflecting in their intoxicated eyes. The train of her richly decorated uchikake seems to almost float behind her as Megumi holds her small hand tightly into her own, taking her to who knows where. She watches the faces of her guests as she passes them by, small and understanding smiles resting on their lips. It doesn't make her feel uncomfortable, it doesn't make her feel nervous…it feels…strange…very strange…

Just as they're about to leave the room through the open shoji and walk into the crisp and cool summer night air, that seems to have a soothing effect on the world after a long and warm day, she spots Kenshin. Her eyes locking with his for just a few moments. He's standing there next to Sanosuke. His narrowed gaze set upon her. No smile is gracing his lips, his expression looks different than usual and she doesn't recognize it…How strange… He just watches her in silence and then, after a closer observation, she suddenly notices the fire burning in his eyes as Megumi softly pulls her past him. Kaoru immediately glances over her shoulder to stare at him again. He just stands there, doing nothing, watching her every movement…It is then that she notices the swirls of pure gold reflecting in her eyes and as Megumi pulls her through the open shoji she gasps, her eyes wide open.

He's looking at her…like…like she is his prey…a small smirk suddenly very evident on his handsome face.

'In the end…he's still a man.'

Kaoru looks up when she hears Megumi's soft voice, her brows slightly furrowed as she throws her a confused look.

'What do you mean?'

Megumi looks down at the young bride and flashes her a small and almost evil grin while she continues walking to her unknown destination, pulling Kaoru along with her.

'He won't be satisfied until this marriage is fully consummated my dear child. Tonight is the night that he's finally allowed to claim you. The Battousai in him is restless, you can clearly see it in his eyes.'

Kaoru suddenly feels her throat getting dry while a feeling of nervousness slowly starts to tease her. Megumi looks down at her again and sighs when she sees the somewhat frightened expression on the young bride's face.

'It is your wedding night Kaoru-chan and Ken-san…well…he's a complicated man. Don't worry though, he will never hurt you. Plus, we'll prepare you, it will all be alright, but we do have to hurry now. The Battousai is a very impatient man, he's not going to wait for much longer…'

Megumi leads Kaoru over a narrow stone path. Dark cast iron lanterns with candles that are softly flickering are carefully hung in the thick branches of the Sakura trees that grow next to the path, standing across from each other. The faint sweet smell of cherry blossom playfully tickles Kaoru's nose as she looks around, trying to figure out where she is exactly. Megumi's elegant hand is still holding her smaller one tightly and when she feels Megumi finally slowing down, she looks up, only to be introduced to a small wooden cottage. Two of the same lanterns that are hanging in the Sakura trees are standing on the light wooded porch to welcome them.

Megumi glances down at Kaoru and then pulls her on the porch that creaks when they step on it.

'Come…'

Megumi slides open the shoji and Kaoru's eyes grow wide. The single room of the cottage is illuminated by hundreds of candles, all strategically placed so they can't fall down and cause any accidents or other trouble. It looks so incredibly magical. Kaoru closes her eyes for a few seconds and while she does so, she can smell the delicate scent of sandalwood spread throughout the small room. She opens her ocean blue eyes again and a small blush creeps on her soft cheeks as she sees how two futons are prepared and placed next to each other, it's like an indication of what's about to happen.

'Ah, you're here…'

Kaoru looks up a bit surprised when she hears Tae's friendly voice, but an even more surprised look appears in her eyes when she sees Misao walking closely behind the older woman.

'Hey, don't give me that surprised look Kaoru. I helped with the dressing, now it's only fair that I also help you with the _undressing_ …'

Misao flashes her a bright grin as she crosses her arms.

Kaoru just stares at her and then lets out a small and nervous laugh.

'Remember me to take my revenge when you and Aoshi get married.'

Misao shakes her head and laughs.

'It'll be okay Kaoru. I may not be experienced in these kind of matters, but I'm not naïve. Besides, we're all girls and since I am one of your friends, I might even be a good comfort to you. Stop worrying, the man is not going to hurt you.'

Misao walks closer to Kaoru and throws her a reassuring smile before looking at Megumi.

'Shall we begin?'

Megumi slowly nods. Her eyes, again, staring at Kaoru before looking at Misao and Tae.

'Yes ladies, let us start. Kaoru, all you need to do, is to relax…just like you did when we dressed you today. Like Misao said, there is absolutely no need to worry.'

Kaoru breathes in sharply and swallows away the small lump of nervousness that has formed itself in her throat. So this really is about to happen. She looks around, seeing how the three women are watching her with warm and friendly looks in their eyes. Wanting to comfort her, to help her, to prepare her. During her life she never had the advice a mother was supposed to give to her for her mother already passed away such a long time ago, by the time she got to that certain age, she was forced to figure it out for herself. The times that she, as a girl, as woman, really needed a mother, were such difficult and painful times. The ceremony itself was already nerve wracking and at that point she really missed her mother, but thankfully her sweet and dear friends were there for her and now…now they are all here, offering their advice, their help and their care…

 _Let me be the sister you never had…let me be the mother who never explained…_

Kaoru smiles and suddenly understands how lucky she actually is to be surrounded with people as sweet and caring as these people are. Right now, they are the only motherly support she has and she cherishes it with all of her heart.

She suddenly feels how three pairs of soft hands start to slowly remove her uchikake from her. Slowly, Layer after layer falls down on the ground like a soft pool of silk and brocade around her small and elegant feet. Her eyes are closed as she hears soft whispers near her ear…

 _Don't worry…_

 _He will not hurt you…_

 _He will cherish you…_

Soft long midnight blue locks of hair cascading down her creamy colored naked back like a true waterfall.

 _He just wants to show you…_

 _How much he loves you…_

 _Every inch of skin he will admire…_

The sound of a brush going through her beautiful manes as a damp cloth carefully and almost tenderly removes the delicate makeup that has survived the day.

 _Let him touch you…_

 _Let him admire you…_

 _Let him take what is his…_

A cool lotion with the delicate scent of jasmine, slowly being applied on her naked skin as the final pieces of clothing are being removed with great patience and care.

 _If it hurts…_

 _It's only for a moment..._

 _It will go away and you will enjoy…_

Hands that carefully lead her slim and naked body to one of the futons, laying her down and pulling the cool and thin blanket to cover her beautiful nakedness.

 _This is the night that he will mark you…_

 _After tonight there's no turning back…_

 _The girl will become a woman…_

Tender lips brush her cheek. The women smile at her.

Misao gives her a small wink and then turns around and walks away through the open shoji, disappearing into the cool and calm summer night.

Tae smiles a small and tender smile, tears evident in her eyes as she nods and turns around to quickly follow Misao's lead.

Megumi just looks at Kaoru, her face yet again stoic as ever, but then a hint of a smile appears on her face and she can see the glint of tenderness in her wise auburn eyes.

'He's coming Kaoru-chan…it will be okay…I promise it will…'

And with that she turns around and walks through the open shoji , softly closing it behind her.

Kaoru just lays there. The thin blanket covering her naked body. Awaiting her husband. It's such a strange feeling to lay here, waiting for him, but not knowing what to expect, what she is actually waiting for. She swallows and stares at the ceiling, feeling the comfortable warmth of the candles on her soft skin. She still can't help but feel nervous, even though the comforting and caring words of the three women, her friends, her sisters…She feels like a prey, awaiting its hunter and it suddenly makes her feel very small, very tiny.

She keeps on staring at the ceiling, long midnight blue locks spread around her, listening to the soft crackling of the flames. Normally something like this would have been enough to make her drowsy, fall asleep even…Not this time though, no, this time she can't sleep.

While listening to the peaceful crackling of the flames she suddenly hears the faint sound of footsteps in the distance, her eyes turn wide and she wants to sit up, but somehow her body refuses too and she keeps on lying down, her head nestled in the soft pillow and her hands clenching the thin blanket. Yes, those are most definitely footsteps, they are much closer now, she can hear the sound much more clearly.

Her heart starts to beat faster and the nervous feeling is almost nauseating and when she hears the creaking of the floorboards on the porch she almost wants to scream, but instead she keeps silent. She closes her blue eyes and hears how the shoji slides open only to close almost right away afterwards again. Her breath trembles as she clearly hears footsteps in the room now, she keeps her eyes closed, refusing to open them while nervously breathing in and out. The footsteps are now right next to her and she can almost…almost…smell him…

She feels his presence looming over her and without opening her eyes she knows that he's bending down. She feels his hot and heavy breathing on her smooth skin, but she still keeps her eyes closed, stubbornly refusing to open them. However, when the thin blanket is quickly ripped away from her small hands without any trouble, leaving her naked body completely visible to him, her eyes flash wide open and blue meets amethyst mixed with gold.

Her breath staggers and without any hesitation he bends over and takes possession of her mouth. His hand cupping her cheek, lightly massaging her jaw with his thumb until she finally opens her mouth, allowing him to slip in his tongue and taste the sweet insides of her delicious mouth. She gasps when she feels how he's starting to _taste_ her and feels dizzy when his free hand slowly glides down her side, only to cover her hip.

His hands are those of a warrior, strong, rough, sword callused. The feeling of his hands on her body makes her feel dizzy, it makes her long for him.

He hasn't said one thing yet, but he doesn't need too, she feels her body responding frantically to his unspoken words as she reacts by shyly returning his hungry kisses. When she softly presses her naked body against his still fully clothed one he reacts by biting her bottom lip, not too hard, but hard enough to make a soft moan escape her mouth through full parted lips. He grins for sounds like that coming from his sweet little wife only make him feel more aroused. He lazily starts to kiss her smooth jawline before nibbling the tender flesh of her soft neck, flicking his tongue over the small throbbing vein which is the source of her life.

He smirks when he hears her breathing going heavy and as his mouth is occupied by the sweet skin of her neck, his hand is slowly caressing the creamy colored skin of her thighs.

Kaoru doesn't really know what is happening to her, but it feels like she's on fire and he's barely touching her! A strange heath spreads itself through the lower parts of her belly and she closes her eyes as she feels his mouth against her skin. When she feels his hand traveling up her thighs however, her ocean blue eyes flutter open again. What is this? What is he doing to her?!

His rough sword callused fingers sneak up her thigh and he can already feel the warmth of her center radiating onto them. She probably doesn't even know how much she wants him…how much she longs for him…

One day, one day he'll make her beg, one day he'll teach her how she can satisfy him in all his needs. Today however, tonight…he will show her the art of true enjoyment, he'll make her moan out his name in pure love and lust.

He softly caresses the most sensitive part of her beautiful with her fingers, slowly as not scare her, tenderly to make her appreciate it.

Kaoru's eyes grow wide as she feels his fingers touching her down there, she never knew that it would feel…so…so good…she closes her eyes and can't help it when another moan escapes her mouth. Kenshin smirks again as he, now more harshly, bites her neck. She doesn't even notice how his strong teeth break through the sensitive skin lapping her sweet blood away with his tongue. He has marked her, now others know that she is his and only his.

With only one swift motion he has removed himself from his own clothes. It's almost time…

Her lips parted and loving and lustful look as she watches his naked body. Smooth muscles rippling under his scarred skin as he slowly moves towards her, his eyes never leaving her.

Her breath comes out trembling as he caresses one of her beautiful full breasts and takes a perky nipple in his mouth without any hesitation, teasing it, sucking it, biting it.

All the while he keeps caressing her womanly center, slowly and carefully slipping one finger in. She gasps and arches her back in reaction and he only feels himself getting harder and harder.

It has been such a long time since he's been with a woman…

He slowly pushes his finger in a bit deeper and then back again, only to push it in again, her breathing grows even heavier now and when he decides to add a second finger she lets out a small yelp, grabbing him by his long red locks, pulling them.

He smirks and looks up, her eyes are closed and her lips are parted as she breathes in and out. She's so goddamn beautiful…

'Koishii…open your eyes for me, I want to see those beautiful eyes when I make you enjoy…'

A deep blush franticly spreads itself on her cheeks when she hears his deep voice asking her to open her eyes. She breathes in sharply, swallows, but decides to do what he's asking of her. The sensation she gets when she opens them and stares straight into his amethyst mixed with golden eyes is practically indescribable. He keeps lazily pumping his fingers in and out of her while rubbing her most sensitive spot. Before she really realizes it, she feels how something ''explodes'' inside of her and while she keeps looking at him like he asked her to, she screams out his name, her hips desperately shocking and her cheeks all flushed and hot. He stares intently at her with a satisfied look in his dark eyes and while he does so he slowly pulls his fingers out of her and holds them up. She can see them glistening with her own juices in the soft candlelight and she gasps as he keeps on staring straight into her eyes and slowly, very slowly, licks them clean. He smirks when he watches her expression.

'You're ready for me koishii…this will hurt…but I'll be as gentle as possible…it's very important that you relax…'

He positions himself against her center, and holds her hips as he very slowly pushes himself in. He sees how she clenches her jaw and grasps the blanket he has thrown off of her so carelessly. He closes his eyes and lets her body adjust to the first part of him and then, without any hesitation, he very quickly pushes through the barrier that makes her scream out in pure agony. He leans over her and smiles as he tenderly removes some strands of dark hair out of her face and places a small kiss on the corner of her sweet mouth.

'I'm sorry koishii, I know that it hurts, but it will stop hurting soon, I promise.'

He sits up again and slowly starts to move inside of her, resulting in some painful moans from Kaoru, but as he proceeds, her moans turn to those of pleasure and a small smile creeps on his lips as he sets up the pace.

Both of them enjoy each other.

Both of them realize that there is no return anymore.

She is his as well as he is hers.

And as both of them climax, while screaming out each other's names…she realizes…that now she truly is…a woman.

'I love you Kenshin…'

'And I love you Kaoru…you will always be mine…'


End file.
